Regression
by Wandering Namekian
Summary: Sequel to Therapy. Greed's accepted Martel and Dorchette's relationship, or at least that's what he thinks. MartelxDorchette.


**A/N: This is a sequel to _Therapy._ You could read this first, it would just make more sense to read the other one first, I mean, it's a sequel. Anyway, it's written along the same lines as _Therapy_ although this time Greed talks to Martel and Dorchette themselves rather than Kimblee. I really couldn't resist playing with Greed's head one more time. **

**

* * *

**

**Regression**

Martel's shoulders tensed as she felt two familiar arms wrap around her. "I thought we agreed not to do this kind of thing in public."

"Relax," Dorchette answered, "no one else is here right now. And anyway, this isn't really public, it's Devil's Nest, we live here."

"I know, I'm sorry," she responded. "I'm just kind of paranoid about everyone thinking that we're one of those clingy couples. I hate people like that."

"I understand. It's not as if I want that either," he said. "But—" He stopped talking when he saw Greed walk into the room. He and Martel separated immediately.

"Don't bother," Greed said. "I'm okay with this now."

"Now?" Dorchette asked.

"I'll admit that before I was a little disturbed by the idea of two people that know each other really well sleeping together. I mean I knew people did that, I just didn't know that people I knew did that," Greed answered, sitting down on the couch. "But I'm okay with it now, really. What I am wondering is how this started."

Martel and Dorchette looked at each other. No one had asked about their relationship before. They had a quick, silent battle, invisible to the rest of the world, as to who was going to explain things to Greed. Dorchette lost. "Umm, remember how about a month ago you left just the two of us here and you and everyone else went off to do something?"

"Yes," Greed responded, managing to look at both of them, yet neither of them at the same time.

"Well, we were sitting on the couch, and we started talking, we had a couple drinks and one thing led to another…" Dorchette kind of trailed off, looking around the room trying (and failing) to think of a more awkward situation he been in recently.

"Oh, alright…" Greed paused, blinked and actually looked at them. "Wait, you mean, one thing led to another, on this couch?"

"Yes," Martel said, deciding that Dorchette deserved a break.

"You mean the couch I'm sitting on right now?" he asked.

"Yes, do you see any other couches in this room?" Martel answered, a little annoyed.

Greed let out a noise that was halfway between a scream and a yelp, and jumped as quickly as he could off the couch.

"What's the big deal?" Martel asked. "I'm sure you've done worse things on that couch."

"I know you have," Dorchette said. "You've told me about them!"

"Yes, I have," Greed admitted. "With women whose names I didn't know, and whose faces I don't remember. Not with my f-friends." He shuddered a bit. "I'm getting a new couch, or at the very least we're getting this reupholstered. I don't want to sit anywhere that you two… you know."

"I've never seen you this awkward," Dorchette said. "Especially not when talking about sex."

"I know! That's half of why this is bothering me so much," Greed answered. "It's just not natural, sleeping with people that you know personally."

"You know Greed, a lot of people would tell you that sleeping with different people every night, and never bothering to learn their names is unnatural," Martel said.

"Well, then they're crazy!" Greed replied, sitting down on a barstool. Martel and Dorchette exchanged nervous glances, another undetectable battle. Dorchette lost again.

"Umm, you might not want to sit on that barstool," Dorchette said, considering a change in silent battle tactics.

Greed looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened in understanding. He gave another disgusted look and leapt off the barstool.

"Or the one next to it," Dorchette said, seeing that Greed was about to sit back down. Greed shuddered. "The one at the end is okay… I think."

"Oh never mind, I'll just sit on the bar," Greed said, defeated.

A third silent battle, this time Dorchette won. "You definitely don't want to sit there," Martel said.

Greed visibly twitched. "My bar! You two had sex on my bar!"

"We cleaned it afterward," Martel said.

"Okay, that's it. I need a shower!" Greed announced, walking quickly out of the room and down the left hallway.

"Umm, Greed," Martel shouted after him. "You don't want to use the one at the end of that hallway!"

Greed stopped, turned around and stormed back into the room. "To Hell with the shower, I need to get out of here. I have to go find some women I've never seen before, so I can have good wholesome anonymous sex with them, and then look into getting this couch reupholstered!" He left Devil's Nest, slamming the door behind him.

"Well," Martel said, "that was awkward."

"Yeah," Dorchette answered, "but on the upside, now that Greed's gone, the only people here are you and me."

"Really?" she asked. Dorchette nodded. "So, up for defiling Greed's shower again?"

"Have I ever not been?" he asked. She smiled, headed down the hallway toward the shower and Dorchette followed her, smiling as well.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, that's it, I'm not sure if I'll be writing a third one, honestly I didn't think I would be writing a sequel. I'm not making any promises, seeing as I've got a lot to do. I hoped you enjoyed this, read and review.**

**-pat-pat-  
-Dende-sama was here. **

** Allison  
**


End file.
